


I’m Sorry...

by Anonymous



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Crying, Death Threats, Depression, Dwight is an ass in this, Enemies to Friends, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationships, pam and jim are close friends, yeah this story is a mess folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dwight decides to pick on Jim for a day, but he doesn’t know what Jim is going through outside of the office.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	I’m Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first office fanfic, so feel free to drop me some feedback!

Jim’s life is a  _mess_ ,  and has been for the past two weeks. His brother found out he had a boyfriend and told his whole family this. Long story short, they all despise him and don’t want to see or talk to him ever again. He thought they loved him unconditionally, but he thought wrong. He had to break up with his boyfriend Ian because of this.

He’s also at a job he hates and sits next to another salesmen he hates even more. Dwight K. Schrute. He’s only been here for a couple of years, but Dwight always finds a way to get under his skin.

Every day for the past two weeks he has showed up to work late and exhausted, getting a new lecture everyday from Dwight.

“If you’re late one more day I will tell Michael to fire you.” He said as soon as Jim walked through the door.

He doesn’t want to be here.

——

Dwight must have taken note that Jim isn’t doing so well lately, and being the annoying asshole he is he decides to call him out on it.

“What could you possibly be so sad and tired about? You’ve obviously never worked on a beet farm all your life.” Dwight says curtly, watching Jim look away from his computer and put his head in his hands.

Dwight looks up to see Pam glaring at him.

Before he could say anything else Michael comes out of his office and orders Dwight and Jim to go on a sales call together.

“But Michael I don’t w-“

“Shut it Dwight. You’re going. Vamonos!”  Michael yells out before heading back into his office.

Jim wants to jump out of a window. Could this day get any worse?

——

Jim sat in the passenger seat of Dwight’s pontiac trans am, hating it more than anything.

Dwight decides to mess with his enemy some more.

“Now that nobody can interrupt us, would you like to tell me why you’ve been sa-“

“Can you just shut up? For once?” Jim yelled out, suddenly turning away from Dwight in his seat, hiding his tears that fell down his face.

“Aww poor Jimmy. Did Pam dump you?” Dwight teased, and watched as Jim glared at him with teary eyes.

“Fine.” Dwight said, bringing his focus back to the road.

The car eventually parked and Jim felt like the world was crashing at his feet. Everything keeps going downhill for him.

Dwight opened his door and held out a tissue for him.

“Wipe your eyes. Let’s go.”

——

They didn’t get the sale.

“Why are you so bad at everything Jim? You’re an absolute failure.” Dwight bit out, slamming the car door behind him.

Jim tuned him out the best he could while he got back into the car.

“I basically ran the whole meeting, while you sulked around and did nothing. You’re useless.” Dwight continued, looking right at Jim the whole time.

Jim looked out the window trying to ignore him.

“No wonder why everyone hates you.” He said with a smirk.

And Jim  _broke_.

“That’s it! Pull over. I’m not riding with you anymore.” Jim yelled out, watching as Dwight pulled over, the same smirk still on his face.

“You’re heartless, you know that?” Jim bit at him before slamming the car door.

He called Pam for a ride while he waited for Dwight to leave. He eventually drove off.

“Dunder Mifflin this is Pam.”

“Pam? Hey uh, I need a ride home. I’m about to beat the living shit out of Dwight.”

He heard Pam laugh into the receiver.

“Alright. Where are you? I’ll get going right now.”

Jim told Pam where he was and hung up the phone. All he had to do was wait on the side of the road.

He sat there and cried.

——

About ten minutes later he saw Pam’s car pull over next to him.

“Jim! Is everything alright?” She asked while getting out of her car, running over towards her best friend and pulling him into a hug.

“It’s Dwight.” Jim answered back, holding onto her like a lifeline.

“We didn’t get the sale and he just keeps on insulting me. He called me a failure and useless, and I think he’s right.” Jim sobbed out.

“Jim you know that’s not true-“

“It is true! My family hates me for being bi and nobody except you is nice to me! I had a boyfriend who I loved and I had to break up with him. I hate myself Pam...” Jim trailed off, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Let’s get you back to the office alright?” Pam asked calmly, rubbing his back and leading him into the car.

——

Pam walked back into the office with her arm around Jim, who was no longer crying.

“I’ll talk to Dwight okay? Just ignore him and try and get your work done for now.” She said while hugging him.

Jim hugged back and walked over to his desk, hanging his bag on his chair. He looked up and saw Dwight smirking at him.

And to make things so much better, Michael came out of his office.

“Hey Jimbo! How did the sale go?”

Before he could answer Dwight spoke.

“We didn’t get the sale. Jim was staring into space the whole time and I had to do everything. It was a waste of time.” Dwight answered, watching as Michael rolled his eyes and walked back into his office.

“You  _ really _ had to say all that.” Jim said, glaring at Dwight.

“He asked how everything went and I answered him. Nothing wrong with telling the truth.” Dwight replied.

Jim tried his best to keep it together.

“By the way. When you were acting like a big baby leaving my car, you left your wallet in there. If you want it you must apologize to me.” Dwight spoke, turning his desk chair to face Jim.

“What? Are you crazy?” Jim yelled out, ignoring the whole office looking at him.

“All you have to do is apologize Jim.” Dwight said while waving Jim’s wallet around, his tone staying calm and relaxed.

“I’m not fucking apologizing to you! Get away from me you psycho!” Jim yelled back, before getting up and running into the men’s bathroom.

The office went silent.

——

“What the hell just happened out here? What did you do Dwight?” Michael asked, coming back out of his office concerned.

“Jim has been a grumpy pain in the ass recently. I don’t know what his deal-“

“Dwight. Come with me.” Pam interrupted, walking over and dragging him outside of the office. Dwight tried to resist at first but he later stopped and followed her.

They stood outside before Pam spoke.

“What on earth is wrong with you Dwight? Why are you being so mean to Jim?” Pam asked, looking at Dwight the whole time.

“I’m simply just getting revenge Pam. I’m not going to let all of his pranks and jokes slide.” Dwight answered.

“So that gives you the right to call him a failure and useless? Especially while he’s dealing with so much outside of the office? What the hell is wrong with you!” Pam argued back, watching as Dwight kept his mouth shut.

“He’s arriving late because he’s depressed, Dwight. His whole family hates him right now and you’re not making  _ anything _ better for him. How would you feel if you were depressed and Jim treated  _ you _ like this?” She asked, before seeing Dwight’s face soften.

“I didn’t know-“

“Yeah of course you didn’t know Dwight. Jim being sensitive to any little comment you make is definitely not a red flag to you, right?” Pam yelled.

“Fine! I’m sorry! I’ll go apologize.” Dwight surrendered, walking back into the office before Pam grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Give him some space for a little. Oh- and that reminds me. Hand over his wallet.” Pam said, grabbing Jim’s wallet from Dwight and heading back inside.

“You better make it up to him.” She told him while walking into the elevator. Dwight sighed and got in the elevator with her.

——

While Dwight went back inside the whole office was staring at him. He watched as Pam went into the break room to talk to Jim.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” he asked, starting to get defensive.

“You could be a little nicer to Jim.” Phyllis said before turning back around.

“I do feel kind of bad. The kid looks like a train wreck.” Meredith followed.

He went to sit down and resume his work when he saw Michael glaring at him and soon walking back into his office.

Shit.

——

It was around 4:00 when Pam walked back into the office with a sad-looking Jim next to her. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was even messier than it usually was.

Dwight was ready to apologize.

He waited for Jim to sit down and get situated before he spoke.

“Hey uh, I just wanted to-“

“ _ Don’t _ talk to me.” Jim yelled, glaring at him before looking down at his work.

This is gonna be difficult.

“Jim please I want to-“

“I said don’t!” Jim interjected, his face turning red with anger.

Dwight looked away and sighed. He’s an absolute idiot.

“I’m going home. Today was one of the worst days of my life!” Jim said to the whole office, packing up his things and heading out the door.

Dwight didn’t even need to look up to know Pam was glaring at him.

——

Jim didn’t show up to work the next day.

Or the next.

On the third day, he did show up. He was two hours late and looked like he had no sleep.

Dwight didn’t say a word.

After getting a hug from Pam he slowly walked to his desk, chugging a coffee.

“Hey Jimbo. You feeling any better?” Michael asked, standing next to his desk.

“Eh.” Jim replied before starting his work for the day.

He didn’t make eye contact with Dwight once.

——

Dwight waited for Jim to go into the break room and followed him.

Jim tried to speed away from him but Dwight grabbed his wrist.

“Dwight get off of me!” Jim said, struggling to get out of Dwight’s hold.

“Jim listen to me please!” Dwight replied, trying to hold the squirming Jim.

And Jim stopped moving. What?

Dwight took a deep breath.

“Listen Jim. I’m really sorry about how I treated you the other day. I wasn’t thinking and I won’t treat you like the way I did ever again.” He said, watching Jim turn around to look at him.

“I’ll do whatever to make it up to you. We can go out to lunch, you can prank me for a week, whatever.” He continued.

Jim sighed and began to speak.

“No, I won’t do any of that. I’ve just been going through so much, and all I care about is getting my work done. Thank you though.” Jim trailed off before he started crying softly.

Dwight hugged his enemy, and he surprisingly hugged back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked Jim, before hearing a choked out “yeah” in reply.

The two sat down at one of the tables and Jim spoke.

“So uh, I had a boyfriend that I loved for the past few months, and my brother Pete found out and told my whole family I’m not straight without me knowing. All my family hates me now and have even wished death upon me...” Jim told him, putting his head in his hands to cry some more.

“Oh Jim...”

“And when you said to me ‘no wonder why everyone hates you’ or whatever, that really hurt me because my whole family hates me...”

Dwight was the biggest jackass on the planet.

“I had no idea Jim, I’m so sorry.” Dwight said, feeling his eyes water at the sight of Jim balling his eyes out next to him.

“I get you didn’t know, I understand, but it just hurt me so much...”

Dwight got up and grabbed Jim a couple of tissues. He felt terrible. How did he manage to be this rude?

After Jim wiped his eyes Dwight sat back down and hugged him.

“It’s going to get better, okay? Like I said, if you want to prank me or something go ahead.”

He heard Jim laugh next to him.

“Thank you Dwight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
